Henry Brown
captain.]] Henry Brown is the actor who played the Numiri captain in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . He has also made guest appearances on Kojak (three episodes, including one with David Ogden Stiers), Police Story (in an episode with Paul Carr), M*A*S*H (in an episode with Johnny Haymer), Matlock (three episodes, including one with Brad Blaisdell and a two-parter with Robert Curtis-Brown and Leon Russom), Alien Nation (starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli, in an episode with Mark L. Taylor), Tales from the Crypt (with Whoopi Goldberg, John Rhys-Davies, and the voice of John Kassir), Picket Fences (with Concetta Tomei), L.A. Law (with Corbin Bernsen, Daniel Benzali, and Larry Drake), and several episodes of Baywatch Nights (including one with Andrew Prine), among other television shows. For film, he made his debut with an uncredited appearance in 1974's Three the Hard Way (co-starring Jay Robinson, Corbin Bernsen, and Irene Tsu). This was followed with a support in the 1975 drama The Man in the Glass Booth, opposite Lawrence Pressman. He subsequently appeared in small roles in the first and third Lethal Weapon films (1987, 1992), the 1988 holiday comedy Scrooged (with John Glover, Michael J. Pollard, and Alfre Woodard), the 1989 horror thriller Stepfather II (starring Terry O'Quinn and Meg Foster), the 1992 dramedy Hero (with Richard Riehle), and the 1994 thriller Slaughter of the Innocents (with Armin Shimerman and Susanna Thompson). More recently, he was seen in the 2001 film My First Mister (with Gary Bullock and Michael McKean) and in the 2005 TV adaptation of Zora Neale Hurston's Their Eyes Were Watching God. Other Trek connections *''The Bold Ones: The New Doctors'' episode "A Quality of Fear" (1972) with Peter Brocco and Celia Lovsky *''Tenafly'' episode "Joyride to Nowhere" (1973) with Michael Bell *''Toma'' episode "The Street" (1974) with Percy Rodriguez *''Lucas Tanner'' episode "The Noise of a Quiet Weekend" (1975) with Lenore Kasdorf *''The Rookies'' episode "Deliver Me from Innocence" (1976) with Phillip Pine *''Family'' episode "Point of Departure" (1976) with Vic Tayback *''The Blue Knight'' episode "Upward Mobility" (1976) with Seamon Glass *''Friendly Fire'' (1979 TV movie) with Phillip Richard Allen, Paul Baxley, Nicholas Coster, Warren Munson, Sierra Pecheur, and Mark L. Taylor *''Do You Know the Muffin Man?'' (1989 TV movie) with Brian Bonsall and Graham Jarvis * Satan's Princess (1990 film) with Ellen Geer, Phillip Glasser, and Julianna McCarthy * The Art of Dying (1991 film) with Michael J. Pollard * Black Widow Murders: The Blanche Taylor Moore Story (1993 TV movie) with Bruce McGill, Mark Rolston, and Stephen Root) * Sex, Love and Cold Hard Cash (1993 TV movie) with Brian Brophy, Eric Pierpoint, and Joel Swetow * Excessive Force II: Force on Force (1995 film) with Dan Gauthier * Don't Look Back (1996 TV movie) with Jim Metzler * Cupid (1997 film) starring Zach Galligan and Mary Crosby * Butter (1998 film) with Tony Todd and Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. External link * es:Henry Brown Brown, Henry Brown, Henry